Un paso, dos, tres
by Nicole Daidouji
Summary: ...y al cuarto está pegada a su cuerpo, y su lengua rebusca en la de él, y sus brazos se le aferran al cuello. Su boca es caliente y ardiente, y a pesar de estar sorprendido, siente que reacciona...LxJ


_Hola_

_Esta paranoia me surge después de una tarde de estudio y después de dos días de peleas que no vienen al caso. Para todos aquellos que están estudiando y se estresan en el intento…

* * *

_

Está harta.

La cabeza le ebulle caos, humo, vapor. Ideas inconexas que no puede entrelazar.

Siente algo parecido a la furia latiéndole en el pecho y siente que se volverá loca si no estalla. Pero es algo que ahora no puede permitirse.

El mundo a su alrededor no la entiende, ni lo hará nunca. Ella es como es, y para los demás siempre será alguien que nunca será otra cosa.

Pero todos son iguales.

Ella misma incluida.

Siente el tiempo escapándosele y se ahoga.

Quedan tres semanas para los exámenes, veintiún días de desorden a su alrededor, y sabe que su mente está perdida. No solo está perdida, sino que también está enfadada.

Está enfadada consigo misma, que no puede pensar en otra cosa.

La pluma va y viene por los apuntes, yendo de un libro a otro, buscando frenéticamente algo que no encuentra, a pesar de que estará, seguramente, delante de sus narices.

Está tan harta y tan enfadada que no vería nada aunque fuera gigante, aunque chillara, aunque bailara.

No lo vería si no se pareciera a él.

Pero, maldita sea, todo se parece a él.

La melena le cae sobre la cara y la chica que hay frente a ella la ve resoplar mientras se la retira. Alguien entra en la biblioteca y ella alza la vista, como un resorte.

No.

No es él.

¿Y por qué iba a serlo?

¡Jamás te ha importado que estudie o que no!. ¿A qué viene esto?.

Inconscientemente, vuelve la cabeza y lo busca con la mirada, entre las mesas. No está.

Decepcionada, pero no menos enfadada, sigue a lo suyo.

Odia ir detrás de él de esa manera. Que siempre tenga que buscarle a hurtadillas entre la gente, que mire su horario calculando las horas que les quedan para estar juntos. Que espíe los entrenamientos. Que espere a que salga del vestuario para abandonar las gradas.

Un momento. Deja de escribir y cierra los ojos.

¿Realmente ella hace TODAS esas cosas… por él?

Merlín.

Hunde la cara entre las manos y deja caer la cabeza contra el libro.

Es cierto. Es espantosamente cierto. Ella HACE eso.

Quiere desaparecer, y entonces comprende por qué se enfada.

Está haciendo todas esas cosas que juró que nunca haría.

¿A qué viene esto?.

Resopla y la chica que hay enfrente frunce el ceño, molesta.

La prefecta es una gruñona.

Se levanta y se va, sabiendo que si sigue respirando aquel aire viciado morirá, y lo que es peor, suspenderá. Y no hay cosa que le moleste más que estudiar sin fundamento. O hacer como que estudia pero en realidad perder el tiempo.

Sale de la biblioteca e, inconscientemente, su primer pensamiento es _¿Dónde coño estás, Potter?._

El siguiente es para ella misma. _Cállate_.

Entonces, lo ve, y le arde la sangre. Pero no de emoción, sino del enfado. Está terriblemente enfadada. Quiere estudiar. Quiere concentrarse. Quiere recuperar sus principios. Porque resulta que los está perdiendo todos sólo por dedicarle a él un mísero segundo de atención.

Un segundo detrás de otro, claro.

Viene acompañado de sus amigos, como siempre. Y la ven llegar, y oye comentarios jocosos. Los oye y se da cuenta de que le importan.

Al diablo si le molestan.

Resulta que hasta le gustan.

Se acerca a zancadas, y por su mirada, deduce que parece agresiva, como si él la temiera. ¿Realmente es así?. ¿Tan arrogante es?.¿Tan antisocial?.¿Tan maleducada?.¿Tan…?

No lo piensa.

No han cruzado ni una sola palabra, y sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

No se detiene siquiera.

Un paso, dos, tres, y al cuarto está pegada a su cuerpo, y su lengua rebusca en la de él, y sus brazos se le aferran al cuello. Su boca es caliente y ardiente, y a pesar de estar sorprendido, siente que reacciona, y cuando nota sus manos sobre su cintura, pegándola a él, y una de ellas repta hacia arriba, por la espalda, sujetándola con fuera, y la otra se le asía al cuello, hasta dejarla sin aire, sabe que está perdida.

Ahora está concentrada.

Ahora siente paz.

No hay enfado. No hay ira. No hay preocupación.

Merlín me asista, tenía razón.

Si no besaba a James Potter no iba a poder morir en paz.

Tal vez luego pueda estudiar un poco.

Tal vez.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo_

_Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí abajo._

_Espero que te haya gustado_

_Besos,_

_Nicole_


End file.
